


A knight in shining armor, never had his mettle tested.

by ThatDudeFromTv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDudeFromTv/pseuds/ThatDudeFromTv
Summary: After Overwatch is firmly back in business, old soldiers Ana Amari and Wilhelm Reinhardt retire to the German countryside to their own cafe, but trouble never leaves someone like these two, and one of them has doubts about their retirement





	1. Introduction

In the German countryside, a cluster of old buildings stood out amid fields and meadows of grass and bright yellow sunflowers. The German spring was always a time to look forward to, and this year was no different. Among the buildings was a cafe that looked much livelier than the buildings around it. Three dangerous looking men with spiked leather clothing walk into the cafe, the engines of their motorcycles cooling down and the metal shifting with the change in temperature. The cafe owner's one eye tracks them as they enter and slip into a corner booth, attempting to be inconspicuous but failing miserably due to their appearance. A dark skinned woman of visibly old age, she must have seemed vulnerable to the three men. They gathered their courage and stood up. Without seeming affected in any way, the woman lazily tilted her head and said

"Azizi! Andina thiuuf!"

The thugs continued their advance to the bar but stopped when a rumble from the back answered.

 "Guests?! Coming right over!"

A mountain of a man appeared from a door behind the bar, already beaming and exclaiming "Welcome!" With intimidating enthusiasm and vigor. The man looked to his wife, then noticed the 'guests' and frowned. The difference between the two expressions was startling. The men were shaken but slightly amused as the hulking man was dressed in a tight fitting garçon's uniform with a towel draped across his arm. "How may I assist you gentlemen today" the waiter asked.  
"We have 30 men outside and they're going to need food and drinks" The old man grinned obliviously.

"Why didn't you say so?"

He turned to the woman and said

"Liebling, how much would that cost?"

She looked amused. "I don't think they're willing to pay Azizi"

 "Oh!"

He looked back to the three men who were now brandishing pipes, chains and knuckle dusters. The old man placed his towel around his neck and straightened as the men moved to surround him. The leader motioned to the knuckle duster wielder to guard the door. It was completely quiet now. They circled the old man for a while then paused. He raised an eyebrow and said

"You wouldn't be open to a wholesale discount would you?"

 The thug behind the man ran in with a pipe raised high, but to his surprise, a forearm with the size and force of a log intercepted his face. He went down in a spray of blood from a broken nose. The gang leader snarled and swung his chain to ensnare the giant's leg, but the giant pivoted to pull the attacker closer. The giant flicked the attacker's chest and sent him flying, shattering a table when he landed.

"Watch the furniture Azizi!" said the woman from behind the bar

"I can fix that Liebling!" He replied

"You are as good at fixing tables as you are at lying"

Before he could reply to this jibe, the broken nosed bandit got up and was swinging his pipe again. The big man grabbed the pipe but the bandit leader wrapped the chain around his neck and yanked savagely while snarling. His expression turned to surprise as his victim up and dragged him off his feet, reached backwards and threw him into an overhead arc into his comrade. They collapsed and groaned but didn't move. The old man stood gasping with his hands on his knees.

"You should stretch more every morning from now on Wilhelm dear"

"We aren't that old Ana darling"

She raised an eyebrow at that, then chuckled and shook her head. She then reached under the bar and withdrew a gun with an unusual design, pointed it towards Reinhardt and fired. It let out a strange hiss and released a miniature dart, which wizzed past the exhausted warrior and embedded itself into the last thug's neck. He collapsed mid-swing. All three were now down. Ana looked at the broken table and sighed

"Lets clean up, they'll be back" Reinhardt looked to her and nodded.

 

 


	2. Sleepless Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bikers are back, and not just the three thugs.

Sleepless Knights

                Reinhardt and Ana worked in silence as dark crept in on the cafe. Reinhardt stood at a glass case, wiping the glass with a cloth in mindless circles. His eyes looked through at the colossal armour of the Crusader suit that lay inside. Ana stood quietly at the bar, cleaning coffee cups and looking at her husband.  

“Reinhardt” She called to him softly. He straightened and began wiping the glass more vigorously.

“Are you alright my knight in shining armour?”

“More like the Knight who’s shining armour” he retorted. This made her laugh and he smiled at the sound, which was surprisingly mirthful and sweet.

“So you are ok” She shook her head and went back to work.

                A few minutes later the pair heard a knock from the cafe’s doors, where a pair of thugs stood casually. Reinhardt’s expression hardened and Ana’s became cold and unreadable.

“What could they want now?” asked Ana rhetorically.

 Seeing that the thugs had made no violent actions, Ana moved to the door while Reinhardt stood behind her, beyond the reach of any traps at the door but within reach of his wife, whom he could snatch away in an instant. Seeing the woman approach, the thugs moved back and raised their hands. Their signals were clear. They had come to talk.

“We’ve got a message to deliver” stated a nasty looking biker with a face covered in irregular piercings. Ana merely pointed at the closed sign, making Reinhardt laugh at his wife’s briskness. The thug went on

“We’re willing to forgive what happened earlier if you both leave the cafe until we’re through. It’s now property of Roadhog”

                Wilhelm raised his eyebrows at that. The famous scoundrel and mercenary? Something didn’t add up. For starters, what in the world was he doing in a place as remote as this? And if Roadhog was here then where was his accomplice Junkrat? Wilhelm knew one thing however, and that was if Roadhog was really out here and after them, they had a very slim shot at surviving the encounter.

“Rein”

“Yes?”

“What do we do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Just wanted to check in with you Azizi” A smile broke through her hard visage. She turned back to the polite biker, a mask again. "If you would like to make a purchase please wait until morning. Opening times are on the doors"

The biker smirked, obviously pleased that he would get to wreak havoc on what he thought were helpless pensioners. Reinhardt on the other hand was eager to prove him wrong.

 

 


End file.
